Last Goodbye
by neko-chan lover
Summary: She felt Ryoma's arm wrapped around her holding her closer to him. His kiss become deeper and Sakuno unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck for support.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** It took him two years to realize what his old man was telling him about girls. Two years to realize what his sempai-tachi's teasing meant. Two years to realize that life isn't always about tennis. Two years to realize that he like a certain brunette girl with two long braided hairs. And it took him another year to finally admit it to himself that he really like and possibly love the said girl. But now that he's ready to make a move she is leaving him. Is he too late? Does three years a long time for someone to stop loving him? And why is she leaving him now that he loves her?

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's been almost three years since Ryoma Echizen went back to Japan after participating in the U.S. Open during his first year in Seigaku. He came back just in time for the Nationals and after winning the championship and being the pillar of support of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team/Club he went to America and after a year he came back to Japan to continue his studies and now he is the captain of the Seigaku Legendary Boys Tennis Team/Club after his sempai-tachi graduated.

Ryoma is now leading the team and after making it to the Nationals three times in a row he had now become more powerful and considered as one of the best tennis player in Middle School all around Japan. He together with his team is now playing in National's Championship match.

"Game set match Echizen Ryoma 6 games to 4, Seigaku wins the National's Championship." Announced the umpire/referee as the crowd went wild and cheer for the team. Ryoma went to the net to shake hand then went to his team which include also their coach and his so-called cheerleaders.

"Kyaa! Ryoma-sama!" His fangirls squeals as he went out of the court. Thankfully his teammates and coach surrounded him first before his annoying fangirls could reach him. With just one look from his coach the annoying fangirls scampered away. Only a few girls are allowed in the team, to be precise only two girls are allowed in the team and those are the loud-mouthed girl Tomoka Osakada and the soft-spoken and the coach's granddaughter-- Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Congratulations for winning Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said loudly making Ryoma cringed because of her voice. Then all of his team mates and coach congratulated him and talked animatedly about the match, while Ryoma is trying to locate a certain 'someone' with brunette hair and hazel eyes. Yup that's right; he's looking for non other than Ryuzaki Sakuno.

For the past years he had realise his feelings for her, though how and when he didn't know. He had just woken up one morning seeing Sakuno in a new light. Though he admits that for the past three years Sakuno had grew more beautiful with the right curves in the right places, her auburn hair that now was free from any restraint, her beautiful eyes that always seem to sparks every time, her porcelain like doll face and her sweet and kind attitude, who wouldn't fall in love with her? She was like an angel to everyone. But he didn't fall in love with her because of her looks and all, and that he was sure of. Maybe because she is the only girl who treated him just like an ordinary person, just Echizen Ryoma, and not Echizen Ryoma—the prince of tennis. He can always be himself whenever she was around that must be the reason why he had fallen for her. But ofcourse being the stoic Ryoma that he is, there is no way he is going to admit that to anyone, but seeing that almost half the population of boys in school was attracted to her and are trying to make a move there is no way that he is just going to stand aside and watch as someone else take her away from him. But before he makes a move he needs first to find her.

After excusing himself from the team, saying that he needed to buy a ponta, here he is wandering around looking for his princess, knowing that she watched his game because he saw her and even hear her cheer for him. As he is nearing a sakura tree he heard a voice that seems oh so familiar to him. As quietly as possible he went to the tree to take a look. He was surprised to see Sakuno with a frown and about to cry while talking to her phone.

'Why is she about to cry?' Ryoma thought but was interrupted when he heard her speaks.

"But Kaa-san I cant do that."

"…"

"But—"

"…"

"Kaa-san wait." Sakuno sigh exasperatedly as she rewind what just happened.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Game set match Echizen Ryoma 6 games to 4, Seigaku wins the National's" Championship." Announced the umpire/referee as Sakuno and Tomoka jumped and cheered for Ryoma and the team.

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggg

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggg

Sakuno jolted as she heard her phone ringing she didn't manage to excuse herself to Tomoka because she was too absorbed by the win of the team. She went to the Sakura tree where she can't hear the loud cheer from the tennis court before answering her phone.

"Hello" Sakuno said.

"Hello sweetheart how are you doing there?"

"Okaa-san!" Sakuno exclaimed happily for it has been a long time since her parents called. "ah gomen for shouting. I'm doing fine here how about you and otou-san?" Sakuno asked.

"We're doing great here Sakuno." Her mom answered cheerfully.

"That's nice to know, I miss you a lot kaa-san and otou-san too of course."

"We miss you too honey, we're very sorry if we haven't called you recently, it's just that we're very busy and everything these past few weeks." His mom said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it kaa-san, I understand and besides, obaa-chan is always taking very good care of me." Sakuno said cheerfully.

"About that, sigh Sakuno— her mom suddenly turned serious. "Your father and I thought that we haven't been taking care of you like parents should to their child, because of work. So we decided to take you here in England." Her mom said.

"What? But Kaa-san I'm not good in English." Sakuno said

"We already hired a tutor for you in English here in England." Her mom answered.

"When will I leave Japan?" Sakuno questioned, fighting back her tears.

"In a one week time; we had already taken care of all of your papers and passport so you don't have to worry about it and I'll come there personally to fetch you."

"What?" Sakuno said shocked. She was thinking that she'll at least finish this year's term or at least finish this semester before going to England. "B-but kaa-san how can I transfer school there, isn't it a bit out of the season, I mean it's the middle of the school year."

"You won't attend school here honey, you'll be home school." Her mother explained.

"But what about obaa-chan and my friends I don't want to leave them." Sakuno whisphered the last part and at the back of her thought an image of Ryoma flashed through her mind.

"We'll discuss about it to your obaa-chan, and about your friends you'll just have to say goodbye to them and forget about them." Her mom said

"But kaa-san I can't do that."

"I know it's hard to say goodbye to them but you just simply had to. Though if you're still not want to forget them that's alright with me you can just contact them here in England." Her mom said.

"But—"

"No more buts Sakuno, we're just making this easier for all of us. Please try to understand that, I have to go now, I'll see you in a one week time." Her mom said and hung up.

"Kaa-san wait—"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This isn't fair." Sakuno murmured as she slumped to the grass, finally letting herself to cry, her hands covering her face.

"Here." A husky voice said from above her.

Sakuno looked up and was met by a can of ponta, as she looked up more he saw non other than Ryoma Echizen holding up the can in her face. He was looking the other side and his other hand was pulling down the brim of his cap. And wait—is he blushing or was it just because of the heat. 'It's probably the heat' Sakuno thought.

"I said take it." Ryoma said as Sakuno was brought back to the real world and took the can from Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno who is busy with her thoughts as she played with the ponta he gave her. He didn't know what happened on to why she suddenly started crying but he knows for sure that he didn't like seeing her cry. He wanted to comfort her, though he didn't know how; he was never really good with girls especially crying ones. Then a memory flashed through his mind, he remembered giving Sakuno a ponta when he upset her though he didn't really knew how he upset her. He got the ponta he bought earlier on. 'Good thing I didn't drink it yet.' Ryoma thought and went near Sakuno to give it.

Sakuno was grateful to Ryoma, she knows that Ryoma was just trying to comfort her. 'Just like last time' she thought. 'I wonder if I will ever have the courage to confess to him before I left.' She thought. 'But I'd rather stay with him as friend than be without him if ever he rejects me, though what's the difference I'm going to be away from him anyway I guess I should start to move on now because no matter what I can't never be with him.' At this thought she felt her chest constrict as if her heart was tearing apart. 'I can't forget Ryoma-kun, I love him so much but I can't ever be more than friend to him.' Sakuno thought as she felt tears coming from her eyes. Then an image of her obaa-chan, Tomoka and her sempai's flash through her as a soft breeze past by making the petals and the scent of the sakura trees to be scattered around the two of them. 'I don't want to leave Japan, and obaa-chan, Tomo-chan, sempai-tachi and Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno thought as she started to cry again.

Ryoma panic as he saw Sakuno cry again. 'Shit what the hell am I supposed to do?' Ryoma thought. 'She looks really cute though.' Ryoma added to his thought as she stared at the crying Sakuno with sakura petals surrounding her, but quickly smacked his head mentally for thinking such things in an inappropriate time. 'Stupid hormones, this isn't the time to think such things, I have to make her stop crying.' Ryoma thought as he once again panic. 'How am I supposed to make her stop?' He once again looks at Sakuno. 'ah to hell with it!' Ryoma thought and engulf Sakuno in a hug.

**a/n:** so what do you think? good? bad? please don't hesitate to tell me what you really thinks. it will help me to improve my writings.

and sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling... don't forget to leave a review 'kay? ;) **TNX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A|N:** sorry if I take quite sometime before I update this story, but here it is… I'll try to make Ryoma a bit more in character though I can't really promise it. I need ryoma to be a bit OOC if I want this story to continue hehehe…. Anyways hope you'll like it, don't forget to review… TNX so much…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. All she remembered was she was crying then Ryoma handed her a ponta and then she cried again and the next thing she knew she was pulled into a warm embrace from the person she least expected.

Sakuno tried her best not to blush at the sudden contact but we all know she can't. So there she was blushing like madly her crying momentarily forgotten.

'Ryoma-kun is so warm.' Sakuno thought as she let herself relax in Ryoma's warm embrace.

* * *

All he could smell is the sweet scent of the girl he is currently hugging. And damn, it felt good. How come he never tries doing this before? Her soft, soft body pressed against him was just so good to be legal. And her scent is just so intoxicating he can't get enough of it.

'Damn, stupid hormones I need to think straight!' Ryoma screamed in his mind. Ryoma looked down at the girl in his arms.

'Well at least she stops crying.' Ryoma thought. But the reason as to why she cried is still unsolved and he wants to know as to what cause the fragile girl in his arm to break down like that. To be honest, it did pained him too when he looked at her crying as if the whole world had crumble down on her, that time all he wants to do was comfort her and shield her from everything that can hurt her. Ryoma tightened his embrace and stroke her long auburn hair.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? It's okay, it'll be okay." He murmured softly to her.

Sakuno who is starting to enjoy very much the heat emitting from the boy she loves for so long, once again blush at the action of Ryoma. Comforting her and telling her everything would be okay was too much for her. She wants to stay like this forever, together with the boy who holds her heart wholly but she knows she can't. She'll be leaving soon whether she likes it or not she needs to go and it pained her knowing that the chance of being with Ryoma will be forever gone now. But the actions he's doing right now tell her otherwise.

'Ryoma-kun why, why are you doing this, why only now?' Sakuno thought as tears fell from her eyes.

She gasped as she felt Ryoma's thumbs gently brushing her tears away. She looks up only to be faced with Ryoma's golden eyes.

"Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?" Ryoma asked holding her face as gently as he can.

"R-ryoma-kun, I- I'm l-lea—

"Ouch!" someone yelled behind Ryoma making Sakuno and Ryoma to quickly disengage themselves from each other.

Ryoma who already have an idea as to whom distracted his time with Sakuno turns around with a deadly aura and strides towards the bushes behind him.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Eiji-sempai you stomp on my foot." Momoshiro cried.

"Ah, Gomen, gomen Momo-chan." Kikumaru apologized

"Oi, keep it down you two, they might—" Oishi was saying but was cut off by a voice that have a tinge of pure anger.

"Sempai, what do you think you're doing?" Ryoma asked his sempai-tachi although he already knows why, in a cold and very dangerous voice.

All seven heads look up at him and gulped, feeling Ryoma's deadly aura and the fact that he is looking at them as if ready to kill and maybe he is.

"E-echizen." His sempais greeted awkwardly.

"O-ochibi, uhm we came here to…" Eiji trailed of not knowing what to answer. He nudges Fuji who is beside him asking for help.

"We came here to watch your game." Fuji said a smile was plastered on his face.

"And to congratulate you of course… hehe" Momoshiro added.

"But we saw you walked this way so we followed you to give our congratulations and to tell you that we're proud of you as your sempai-tachi." Inui finished in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah that's right, what they say." Taka said awkwardly.

"Fffssshhh." I think we all knows who said that :p

"But we didn't expect you to be here with Sakuno-chan, hugging her. So we think that it will just be proper to leave you with your moments with her so we kept quiet." Fuji said casually liking the way how Ryoma's cheeks turn from pink to red especially when he emphasized the words 'hugging her'.

Seeing the reaction of Ryoma the ex-regulars can't help themselves but be amused. Who would have thought that the stoic Echizen Ryoma can also blush? Fuji sure has a lot of ways to get under every ones skin.

Ryoma felt his cheeks burning at what Fuji said.

"Mind your own damn business Sempai!" he growls at them and then sighed, there's no used fighting with them. He should really be getting used to it by now, his nosy sempai's trying to mingle with his love life. So instead of killing them as he first planned he just heaved another big sigh to cool his head.

'Might as well use my energy in taking Sakuno out of here.' He thought and turns to Sakuno only to feel his anger rise again. She wasn't there anymore he once again turned to his sempai.

"This is all your fault." Ryoma muttered in a cold voice as he walked away to find Sakuno.

* * *

Sakuno pants as she stopped running when she was sure she's quite far away from the cherry blossom. Her whole face was red but not from exhaustion but from embarrassment.

'Mou, sempai-tachi saw us together like that.' Sakuno thought as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno almost faint when she heard her name being called suddenly. She turns around and saw Tomoka running to her.

"Tomo-chan don't scared me like that." Sakuno complains at her best friend when she's already in front of her.

"Hehe.. gomen sakuno-chan." Tomoka said sheepishly. "Anyway, where have you been? We were all worried about you, you know. One moment you were there and the next thing I knew you weren't there anymore, we've been looking for you everywhere." Tomoka complained loudly making some passer-by look at their direction.

"Mou Tomo-chan you don't need to be so loud, everyone's staring at us." Sakuno said.

"Tsk, don't mind them Sakuno-chan, they just don't have anything to do with their life." Tomoka said making Sakuno smile. 'Tomo-chan will always be Tomo-chan.'

"So Sakuno-chan are you free tomorrow? We could go shopping, I heard there was a new mall opening tomorrow and I bet there will be a lot of promos there so wanna come?" Tomoka gushed excitedly.

Sakuno look at Tomoka, 'this might be the last time I can go shopping with Tomoka.' She thought sadly but she never shows it. She smile at Tomoka and nods at her excitedly too.

"Yay, you're the best Sakuno-chan." Tomoka said and hugs her best friend.

"Lets go now you're obaa-chan is already worried about you she might have the whole police men looking for you if we don't go back." Tomoka said jokingly.

"hai!" Sakuno said and they went to where Ryuzaki-sensei is. 'I have to tell Tomo-chan about my departure tomorrow.' She thought sadly.

* * *

**Dinner Time (Ryuzaki Household)**

"I see, so it's already been finalized eh?" Ryuzaki- sensei asked her granddaughter while seeping some of her tea. Sakuno had already informed her grandmother about her departure a while ago.

"hai, obaa-chan. Kaa-san called me earlier to inform me when I will be leaving, she said after a week." Sakuno answer sadly.

"Now, now Sakuno don't make such a face. Your parents just want you to be with them. Don't you want to be with them?" Sumire asked her granddaughter.

"Of course I want to be with them obaa-chan, but what about you? Won't you be lonely being alone here obaa-chan?"

"Of course I'll be lonely if you'll leave but I know that what your parents doing, is for your own good too, and besides I have the boys' tennis club to make me feel better. So don't you worry Sakuno." Sumire said as she hugs her granddaughter.

"I'll miss you so much obaa-chan." Sakuno whispers.

"I'll miss you too Sakuno." They stayed liked that for a bit before Sumire broke their embrace.

"Well I guess I need to prepare your papers for your transfer then?"

"hai, and obaa-chan can you tell my homeroom teacher to not announce it until my last day of school?" Sakuno asked Sumire.

"If that what's you like, but why though?"

"I don't want everyone to treat me differently because I'll be leaving. I want to end my last day at school to be normal as if I'll never leave the next day." Sakuno answered.

"I understand, so I think its time for us to clean up now." Sumire said as she started gathering the plates.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Next Day at the Train Station**

"Sakuno-chan, over here!" Tomoka said as she waved her hands for Sakuno to see where she is.

"Pant.. I made it..pant." Sakuno said breathlessly from running but nevertheless smile at her bestfriend.

They spend their whole day shopping, talking and eating, all in all they had a really good time together.

"wah, today was really fun ne Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka said they were now at the park eating some icecream.

"uhm." Sakuno nodded and after that they both became silent enjoying the sunset before them. But Sakuno's mind was else where she was thinking how will she tell Tomoka about her departure when Tomoka break the silence.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, I'm so grateful that I have a friend like you." Tomoka suddenly said as she look at Sakuno. "You're the best friend anyone could ask, so don't ever hesitate if there's something bothering you okay? You know that I will always be here to listen ne…?" Tomoka sincerely said and smile at Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan… domo arigatou." Sakuno said tears rolling from her eyes. Tomoka panicked when she saw her cry but she was surprised when Sakuno suddenly hugs her.

"Tomo-chan I should be the one thanking you."Sakuno whisphered to Tomoka, as she felt Tomoka hugs her too.

"Tomo-chan I want you to be the first one to know." Sakuno said as she pulls from their hug. "I'll be leaving Japan next week." Sakuno silently said as a breeze past by them.

"You're kidding." Tomoka said not believing what her best friend tells her, when Sakuno shook her head confirming that it wasn't a joke.

"But why Sakuno? Aren't you happy here?" Tomoka said.

"Of course not Tomo-chan, I love it here, but my parents want me to go with them…." Sakuno sadly said. "I'll miss you Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she smile at Tomoka.

"Waaahh I'll miss you too so much Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka cried as she hugs Sakuno. They stay like that for a while until Tomoka calmed down.

"Sakuno-chan, promise me you'll write to me when you're there okay? And promise me will be best friend forever.."

"I promise Tomo-chan." Sakuno said and smile a bright smile. And they go home together holding hands.

* * *

**A/N:** I've done it! I promise there will be more Ryosaku next chap so stay tuned and don't forget to review…. Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Yo! it's been a while since i updated this story, i'm really really sorry I hope you would still support this story of mine. I was really busy the past year/months being a graduating student is not really easy add to that, that i'm running for honors in my school and so many college entrance exams to apply for... there is so many pressure, from my family and relatives and also to my friends I hope you all could understand.

sorry for making you all wait here's chapter three hope you like it...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ryoma woke up with a start, sweat running down his forehead and he is pretty sure that he is blushing at the moment with the dream he just had which involved a certain brunette girl.

'meow' karupin, he's beloved cat mewled at his master who seem to wake a bit earlier than usual.

Ryoma picked his cat and stare at him.

"I just have the most amazing and a bit embarrassing dream ever." Ryoma said to his cat, who just stared at him as if asking his master to tell him about his dream. Ryoma sighed and put down his cat. He looked at his alarm clock on top of his bedside table and find out that it is still very early. 'hmm, might as well start my day early.' Ryoma thought and went to his bathroom. (he has his own bathroom inside his room.)

Inside the bathroom Ryoma think back about the dream he just have.

**DREAM:**

She was beneath him, moaning his name with her sweet voice.

'Ryoma-kun' she moaned as he licked his way from her collarbone up to her sweet lips capturing it.

He kissed her softly at first, turning hotter and passionate as the seconds tick by. He bit her lower lip asking her permission for entrance and when she granted him entry he explored her mouth hungrily, tasting her sweet taste. Then Ryoma urged her to copy his movement and when she did Ryoma can't help not to groan. She's just too sweet. When they both need to breathe Ryoma, though unwillingly let go.

'Sakuno' he breathed out and started kissing and sucking her neck.

'Ryoma-kun'

Ryoma stared at her once again and pressed his body closer to her and he started to lower himself slowly to her but before anything happened he woke up.

**END DREAM**

Ryoma felt his cheeks burning again and wondered why on earth did he dream something like that with Sakuno of all people. Now he wondered how the hell will he be able to face her again without remembering that dream.

'It was a nice dream though.' Ryoma thought and smacked himself mentally for thinking such a perverted thought, but it just that he can't really deny that a part of him really like it.

'Tch, stupid oyaji he contaminated me with his perverted thoughts.' Ryoma thought and just blame his father.

* * *

Sakuno hummed softly as she place the food she cooked on her Bento boxes after making sure that everything is in there she carefully placed the lid and tie the handkerchief on it.

'I hope he'll like this' Sakuno thought and smiled

She woke up extra early today to prepare this bento for a certain person with dark greenish hair and golden cat-like eyes.

After telling Tomoka about her departure the girl asked her friend when she will tell Ryoma about her departure then Sakuno replied with a sad tone:"why would he bother, I'm just a nuisance to him anyway."

"Nonsense Sakuno! Did he actually tell you that himself huh?"

"No, but-"

"Urgh, that's the problem with you Sakuno. You always make assumptions. Can't you see, Ryoma-sama likes you."

"O-Of c-course not! Tomo-chan where did you get such ideas? Ryoma-kun would never fall for someone like me." Sakuno whisphered the last part.

"There you go again making yourself down. Look Sakuno you're the prettiest girl in the school and you can't even see that for yourself because your too humble, not that it's bad, but it's too much that it's not healthy for you anymore, know what I mean?"

"But that doesn't mean that he likes me."

"Oh puhlease Sakuno. Almost half the school boy's population is in-love with you! Even Ryoma-sama show signs that he's interested in you. Like for example, when you give him chocolates during valentines day, your chocolate is the only one he accepted, not even mine, just yours. And don't you dare say that he accepted it because you're his coaches' granddaughter, because that is so outdated." Tomoka quickly said the last part before Sakuno could say something.

"Look Sakuno, your kind, caring and beautiful inside and out you just have to be more confident in yourself okay? And trust me when I told you that Ryoma-sama likes you because I know from the way he looks at you. Even the others notice it!" Tomoka said exasperatedly. 'This girl is too naïve for her own good sigh'

"I think your right Tomo-chan" Sakuno quietly said making Tomoka looked her way.

"Y-you see y-yesterday a-after I receive the news I started to cry and R-Ryoma-kun comforted me." Sakuno said blushing as she remembers how Ryoma comforted her.

"He did? See Sakuno he likes you. I bet he would never do that to anyone except you." Tomoka excitedly said. "So how did he comfort you huh?"

"He hugged me." Sakuno whisphered softly.

3

2

1

"Waaaahhhhh! Oh my God Sakuno you are soo lucky! I just knew it! He's not just like you I bet he loves you already. You shouldn't let this opportunity slip Sakuno. You should confess to him and then the two of you would be a couple and then you'll go to the same school after graduation. You will be the most talked about couple in the school Sakuno. I can now picture it Ryoma and Sakuno forever!" Tomoka gushed excitedly not noticing how Sakuno's expression turned sad.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said softly

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sakuno I forgot." Tomoka quickly said remembering that Sakuno would be leaving soon.

"It's okay Tomo-chan. I don't think I have the courage to tell him my true feelings and even if I have it won't matter because I'll be leaving him anyway. So there's no point confessing to him because if he did say yes it would only hurt the both of us when I leave. It's better that we stay friends so I won't have sad memories when I left." Sakuno sadly said.

"Sakuno…" Tomoka said. Looking at Sakuno's sad expression she can't help but feel sad too. Sakuno is so kind. She doesn't deserve to feel this way. So to end their topic Tomoka simply smiled and hugs her best friend. "It'll be okay Sakuno, don't worry."

"Thank you Tomo-chan" Sakuno said and hugs her friend back.

"But you know Tomo-chan, I think I should thank Ryoma-kun for comforting me yesterday so maybe I'll make him a bento tomorrow. Would you help me choose what to cook?" Sakuno asked as their broke their hug a small smile on her face as Tomoka excitedly agree and started saying a list of food she can cook for Ryoma. 'I'll miss this.' Sakuno thought as she smiled at Tomoka's energetic self.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

Sakuno stop her reminiscence when she heard her grandmother walked down the stairs.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan." Sakuno happily greeted her grandmother.

"You sound extra happy today Sakuno. Did something happen?"

"Eh? Nothing much, I just thought that it would be better to spend my remaining time here in Japan being happy than dwell myself in being gloomy and sad." Sakuno explained and Sumire just smiled.

"Well, I think it's great. I will be going then." Sumire said as she approached the door.

"But aren't you going to eat breakfast obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"We have an early meeting today so I'll just eat at the cafeteria, but don't skip your breakfast okay? Bye."

"Hai obaa-chan, I won't!" Sakuno smiled as she closed their front door. She went to the kitchen and eats her breakfast after that she washed the dishes and started to fix herself for school. She looked at the time but it's still early.

'Oh well, might as well be early than late.' Sakuno thought and with that she left their house and went to school.

* * *

Ryoma lazily walked towards the school. The sun shining brightly above him. 'Good weather for tennis.' Ryoma thought and remember what happened the other day with Sakuno. After she ran off he looked for her only to find her with the team and laughing with Osakada. 'Stupid girl, one moment she's crying and the next she's laughing.' Ryoma thought but a small smile can be seen in his face. 'Then again it's better that she's smiling than crying. Though I wonder why she's crying.' Ryoma's thought was abruptly stooped when he heard someone called him.

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro Takeshi called and slapped Ryoma on his back. "Ho ho ho you're up early today. Going to pick up your girlfriend huh?" Momo asked teasingly

"I don't have a girlfriend." Ryoma replied bored.

"Eh? Then why does Sakuno-chan looks like she's waiting for you there?"

"Huh?" Ryoma felt his heart skip a beat when Momoshiro mentioned Sakuno's name. He quickly looked to the place where Momoshiro is looking and find no one there.

"Hahahahaha got you! I knew it you like Sakuno-chan. Just admit it" Momoshiro laugh.

Ryoma being caught red handed tries to suppressed his blush and deny his feelings for Sakuno. "Che! I don't like her!"

"Sheesh Echizen you should really just admit it now, it's already obvious. You get angry whenever she missed practiced. You get worried every time she's sick and you get jealous whenever boys get too close to her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know Echizen if you keep that damn attitude of yours you might just be too late to claim her yours!" Momoshiro said angrily. He didn't know why but he just felt pissed towards Ryoma's attitude. "You shouldn't take her for granted Echizen."

Silence ensued….

"Sigh, just confess to her Echi-"

"**It's not that simple Sempai!**" Ryoma said more like shouted. He has enough of Momoshiro's lecture. Although he knows that Momo was just trying to help him he just couldn't take it anymore. He knows that he shouldn't be taking Sakuno for granted but what can he do? Even though he's a formidable player inside the court he just couldn't bring that confidence of his when he's in front of her. he is new to this department and he doesn't want to screw things up with Sakuno for as scared as he is in losing his pride it doesn't compare to the feeling of losing Sakuno.

"This is my stop sempai, see you around." Ryoma replied and walked to the other direction.

"Echizen… " Momoshiro said to himself still astounded at Ryoma's outburst.

* * *

Sakuno walked through the empty hallway of their school 'I didn't think I'm this early' Sakuno thought but nevertheless smiled. She needed peace and quiet for a while. She happily walked to her classroom humming a tune and sit on her chair thinking of everything that happened in her life. All the persons she met and became friends with especially the regulars and the person who inspired her to play tennis. She blush thinking about that person. She's too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that there was already someone inside the room even before she came, watching with wonder on how someone can looked as peaceful and serene as she is.

'She's so much like an angel.' That someone thought.

Sakuno still oblivious to her surrounding stand up and went to the window and watch the fluttering of the Sakura petals. She inhaled deeply the scent of the flowers and smiled widely.

"Yosh! This will be a great day!" Sakuno shouted raising both her arms in the air.

"Ahem"

Sakuno quickly turned around and felt her cheeks turning red.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Done! please don't hesitate to tell me what you think it will all be appreciated... And i would also like to thank df14-blacksnow for being the first one to review this story... i haven't manage to thank you yet and also chickchickhaha, ILuvPurple16, SparkyXD,Eia Yukino and Kam3910

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You keep me motivated to write this story...

sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling... I'll try to update this story soon since are grades are already finish and i'm just waiting for the final result pray for me guys thank you ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** am back! here's the next chapter hope you all like it! ^^,

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**CHAPTER FOUR**:

_"Yosh! This will be a great day!" Sakuno shouted raising both her arms in the air._

_"Ahem"_

Sakuno's cheeks turned different shades of red.

'Mou this is so embarrasing' Sakuno thought looking at her shoes.

"Uhm... ano R-Ryoma-k-kun... uhm e-eto" Sakuno tries to say but was too embarrassed and avoiding Ryoma's gaze which seem to be burning a hole at her face.

"Noisy." Ryoma said bluntly liking the way her cheeks turns pink.

Sakuno bowed her head in total embarrasement and keep her mouth shut. Ryoma not liking the silence spoke.

"What's this? No good morning Ryuzaki?" Ryoma smirked when Sakuno's head shot up, and when Ryoma's words sunk a new wave of red crossed through her cheeks. Ryoma's smirked turns into a grin which resemble a cat who just gotten a can of tuna. Man, how he loves to tease her.

"I uhm a-ano o-ohayou R-roma-kun." Sakuno said red never leaving her face and smile shyly at Ryoma who quickly look away hiding the blush that is quickly forming in his cheeks.

"Hn. Morning" Ryoma softly said and soon their classroom was filled with chatters and laughter from their classmates and other students.

* * *

_**Ding Dong Ding!**_

The bell signalling lunch break has finally chimed almost every student in the school sigh in relief. Finally after hours of studying, they finally get to eat something and goof around for an hour. But not for someone who feel nervous all of a sudden after hearing the bell.

'Mou Sakuno you just have to give it to him and thank him then go. Why am I nervous all of the sudden?' Sakuno thought clutching two bento boxes in her arms. She saw Ryoma leave their room and she knew that he's going to the rooftop _again_ and go to sleep for a while. Yeah she knew his routine very much after all she sometimes go to the rooftop and eat there and will find Ryoma sprawled on the ground sleeping with his cap covering his face away from the sun's light and sometimes when she's lucky and the clouds are covering the sun Ryoma's face would be on full view for her and she's just sit there and watch him sleep peacefully. Sakuno blushed at her thoughts remembering how handsome Ryoma is when he's sleeping.

"Ne Sakuno-chan ganbatte!" Tomoka said and pushed Sakuno out of the room, making Sakuno stumble a little.

"Mou Tomo-chan you didn't have to push me" Sakuno said

"Ahehe gomen. But if I didn't push you, you'll just stand there and day dream"

"I'm not day dreaming" Sakuno mumbles.

"You're saying something Sakuno?"

"Ahehe nothing Tomo-chan. Ja I'll see you after lunch." Sakuno said and run to the stairs going to the rooftop.

* * *

**At the rooftop:**

Ryoma lies comfortably on the floor at the rooftop. He always finds this place very quiet away from noise. Though he wonders why no one go here where it's spacious rather than the crowded and noisy canteen. Well there is _one person_ who would come here and it always make Ryoma's day to feel _her _presence as he sleep. He didn't know why but he always feels comfortable whenever she's near. His train of thought was cut off when he heard the door of the roof top opens. _Here she comes_ Ryoma thought and feign sleep.

Sakuno opens the door and found Ryoma on his usual position-hands under his head as pillow and sleeping peacefully. Sakuno smiled at the scene. 'Ryoma-kun's not wearing his hat today. So cute.' Sakuno thought and giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" a deep husky voice asked making Sakuno froze at her spot. 'It couldn't be, but he's asleep.' Sakuno thought and when she looked up she saw Ryoma sitting up and his sharp and beautiful eyes looking directly at her. And man did she blushed!

"A-ano u-uhm y-you w-why I t-thought-" Sakuno stammered not knowing what to say. She just couldn't tell him that she's been ogling him and thinking his cute right? That would be really embarrassing.

A chuckled was heard and this time it was Ryoma who's laughing. Sakuno stop her stuttering and was once again awestruck by Ryoma's handsome face.

"Ne, Ryuzaki should really stop ogling me." Ryoma said and smirked at the blushing Sakuno.

"M-Mou R-Ryoma-k-kun I wasn't ogling." Sakuno defended herself.

"Right and pigs can fly." Ryoma said sarcastically trying to tease her again.

But Sakuno just puffed her cheeks and pout like a little girl. Making Ryoma tempted to kiss her pink lips.

"Stop it, unless you want me to kiss you." Ryoma blurted softly what his thinkng but Sakuno heard it nonetheless thought not clear.

'Eh? Did I hear him say kiss?' Sakuno thought and looked at Ryoma who seem to be looking elsewhere and- was that a blush? Did he just blush?

"Ano Ryoma-kun did you say something?" Sakuno asked trying to clear what Ryoma said a while ago.

Ryoma sigh in relief 'good thing she didn't hear it clearly.' Ryoma thought and looked back at Sakuno his face cool again.

"I said why you are here?" Ryoma said and lean his back to the wall.

After hearing his questioned Sakuno remembered the reason why she was there. Clutching the bento box she mustered up the courage and went in front of him.

Ryoma raised his brow at Sakuno's action but nevertheless waited for her to answer his question.

"uhm ano I made Ryoma-kun lunch." Sakuno said blushing and showed Ryoma the bento box. "It's for c-comforting me l-last time." Sakuno said blushing furiously right now. Ryoma looked at the bento box in front of his face and up to the blushing face of Sakuno then back to the bento again.

"Hn." Ryoma coolly said and get the bento box from her hands.

Sakuno smiled as Ryoma started eating her prepared lunch for him. She was about to go and leave Ryoma with his food when he spoke.

"Ne, aren't you going to eat yours?" Ryoma asked looking at the other bento box she's holding.

"A-ano I'll just eat at the cafeteria." Sakuno meekly answered unsure of what Ryoma's trying to imply.

"Suit yourself but the cafeteria would be crowded by now." Ryoma said and continue eating his food.

'How rude!' Sakuno thought. 'He could at least ask me to eat here. Mou! What am I thinking he doesn't care at all.' Sakuno thought sadly and started walking to the door.

"Oi!" Sakuno turned when he heard Ryoma spoke, hope rising to her chest once again only to be crushed by Ryoma's _brilliant_ remark.

"You're cooking is still mada mada dane." Sakuno's anger rose. She stomped her way to Ryoma and angrily grabbed his bento box.

"You ungrateful jerk!" Sakuno said and started walking once again away from Ryoma. But Ryoma also stood up and catch with Sakuno before she gets to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with my lunch?" Ryoma said and try to grab _his_ bento box but Sakuno put it behind her back and angrily looked at Ryoma.

"I made it so it's mine!" Sakuno said and started walking around Ryoma but of course as if Ryoma's going to let that happen. He also moved and blocked Sakuno.

"You gave it to me so it's mine now." Ryoma retorted still trying to grab the bento box behind her, so now his kind of hugging her which was he's plan all the while. Sly Ryoma. He's actually hiding his smirked when she fell for his trap. He has been wanting to touch her again after _that _afternoon which was ruined by his sempai-tachi and was trying to forget the feeling of her body against his after that, but she reminded him once again when she gave him the bento.

"Mou Ryoma-kun! Would you just let go!" Sakuno said blushing at their position and try to stay away from Ryoma.

"Not until you give me back my bento." Ryoma stubbornly said and finally got a hold of the bento box, he pull it away from her grasped and finally managed to get it back he sat once again and resume his eating.

She was wiggling too much from his grasped and his feeling a bit hot so he decided that he should stop it before his control snapped good thing he managed to grab the bento box.

Sakuno puffed her cheeks and sat beside Ryoma no point arguing with him he always get what he wants anyway.

"You don't even like it." Sakuno mumbled and started opening her own lunch. 'I'll eat here whether he like it or not.' Sakuno thought and eat quietly.

"I didn't say I don't like it." Sakuno heard Ryoma said after a while and looked at him only to find him looking at her as well. They stared at each other for awhile before Ryoma looked away and broke their eye contact. Sakuno blushed and focused at eating her food. There were no words between them after that. They just continue eating, both of their hearts thumping hard.

* * *

**a/n:** it's a bit short but I really really wanted to update it already so I hope you still like it. i'll be updating this soon i promise really promise but it might be short too oh well i'm not used to writing long chapters anyway hehehe... please leave a review it'll be my motivation to update this sooner ^^,

**p.s. **thank you for the review for the last chapter- strawberry ponta-chan and luv-u-alwayz94


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the prince of tennis.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

It was awkward after the lunch with Ryoma earlier. Sakuno can't seem to meet his eyes anymore and it seems like Ryoma felt the same too. So after that they do what they normally do in school as if nothing happened.

'Sigh I wish I could talk to Ryoma-kun normally tomorrow but I just can't seem to look at him anymore without remembering his gaze to me at the rooftop. It looks so tender. Mou Sakuno you're thinking too much about it!' Sakuno thought shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan! Let's go home together!" Tomoka said more liked screamed at her bestfriend.

There had been an emergency meeting for all the teachers in Seigaku that's why everyone was already allowed to go home.

"Oi Osakada you're so loud you're making my ears bleed!" Horio shouted at Tomoka.

"Look who's talking? Your nosier than me and don't shout at me I'm not deaf!" Tomoka retorted raising her voice louder. Horio being a prideful brat keep arguing with her and each time their voice keep getting louder making their classmates cringe at their voice and just left the classroom.

"Osakada-san, Horio-kun please stop arguing already." Katsuo said as he and Katchiro tries to stop the two from arguing.

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno said and smiled at the scene in front of her no matter how stupid it seems, she'll definitely miss this.

Ryoma looked at the two bickering idiots they just don't seem to grow up for the past three years. He sighed. 'Tch. This is getting really annoying.'

Before he can say anything his gaze turns to Sakuno. She has those far-off look at her face and for a small fraction of time he saw something at her face which seems like longing and regret but it happens so fast he couldn't be certain.

"Why you unibrow head how dare you say I'm fat?" Tomoka screamed making Ryoma's attention returns to the 'two bickering idiots'.

'Better leave this classroom before they make me deaf.' Ryoma thought as he stands up from his chair gaining the attention of 'everyone' in their class. (There was only the six of them left :3)

"I'll go ahead. Ja." He monotonously said and left the classroom for their tennis practice. Even without their coach he would not allow the team to slack off.

"Oi Echizen wait up!" Horio called up and run to catch Ryoma but not without glaring again to Tomoka. Katsuo and Katchiro following behind him, muttering their goodbyes to the two lass.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy! Ne Sakuno am I fat?" Tomoka asked with her eyes almost tearing up. They are now walking back home with Tomoka still rumbling about her 'fight' earlier.

Sakuno chuckled before saying "Of course not Tomo-chan you're the sexiest girl I have ever met" before chuckling again.

"Mou! You're teasing me Sakuno!" Tomoka said but nevertheless smile a sly smile.

"You know Sakuno I think I never really says this to you before but you're really SEXY" Tomoka said liking the way how Sakuno blush 'time for payback' Tomoka thought and face Sakuno.

"I mean c'mon just look at that curve of your body." Tomoka said emphasizing her point by using her hand to make the shape of an hourglass in the air.

"And that! Since when did that became big?" Tomoka said and pointed at Sakuno's chest. "but then again your grandma also have big chest you might have inherit it from her." Tomoka said and burst out laughing seeing Sakuno's face.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said her face the color of a real tomato.

* * *

**RYUZAKI RESIDENCE**

Sakuno stretched her arms and sat up from her chair. She has been doing her assignments for hours now and she had finally finished it.

"Finally it's done." Sakuno said as she stretched and looked at her alarm clock.

'4:18pm' the clock read

"Hmm,it's still early to prepare dinner." Sakuno thought out loud when suddenly— "MOU! I forgot to go shopping for dinner! BAKA Sakuno how could you forget that!" Sakuno screamed as she gets her purse on the top of her study table and rushed outside to go to the supermarket.

* * *

**ECHIZEN RESIDENCE**

"Tadaima" Ryoma monotonously said as he open the door of their house.

"Meow" Karupin mewled as he run to his master. Ryoma smiled and patted Karupin's head.

"Welcome home Ryoma-san." Nanako greeted from the kitchen door holding a bowl. "Dinner might take long tonight so you might want to take a bath first Ryoma-san." Nanako said and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner but not before Ryoma nodded and went upstair.

Ryoma feel relaxed after having a nice warm bath. He went downstairs a towel still hanging from his neck, to grab a bottle of milk. When he opened the fridge he scowled, there was no milk.

"Ahaha gomen Ryoma-san but Uncle already drink the last bottle of milk a while ago." Nanako said when she saw Ryoma scowled and as to prove her point Nanjiroh appeared on the doorframe holding the almost empty bottle of milk and drink it in front of Ryoma.

"Uwahh nothing beats the taste of milk after a nice warm bath hohoho better luck next time shounen hohoho."Nanjiroh said and laugh at the irritated look of Ryoma. Man he'll never get tired of teasing his son.

"Che stupid Oyaji just you wait I'll get my revenge on you." Ryoma said and smirked devilishly. "I wonder what will kaa-san do if I tell her about the unused drawer." Ryoma thought out loud and almost laugh at the horrified expression of his father.

"You-you, ho-how did you find out about that?" Nanjiroh stammered. He was sure no one would know about the old drawer and the magazines he hide there.

"Heh, better luck next time oyaji." Roma said with a smirk. As he run for the door.

"Why you brat!"

"I'll just go for a walk. Ja." Ryoma quickly closed the door before his father could catch him.

* * *

Sakuno was walking back home, two bags of grocery in both of her hands and a relieved smile on her face.

"That was close, good thing I managed to catch the last bus or else I'll be home late to prepare dinner." Sakuno mumbled to herself.

'The sky is starting to get darker' Sakuno thought as she looked up at the sky and remembered the news earlier today that there will be an upcoming storm.

'I better go home quickly before rain starts.' And with that thought Sakuno walked quickly thinking maybe she can use the shortcut Tomoka told her since it's starting to get really dark but she remembered saying it to her oba-chan and her grandma tell her not to go there unless she's with someone 'cause it's pretty dangerous for someone like her. Sakuno was weighing her options when a thunder flash and that all it take for Sakuno to make up her decision and walked quickly to the shortcut alley.

A few minutes later

'Mou I shouldn't have gone here.' Sakuno thought as she looked at her surroundings. She is lost. Again.

Sakuno tried to go back but she can't seem to find where she came and the place she's at is starting to freak her out. She can hear some rustling from the bushes and the winds didn't help to soothe her panic it made it even worse. And from where she is she can see some group of men at one alley that keep looking at her. She becomes more nervous when three from the group of men seems to walk towards her.

She tried to looked unafraid but the look of the guys make her want to cry and run like a baby to her grandma. The guys are just about 2 yards away from her and she walked quickly but it seems that the guys are walking after her in a much faster pace than her. She can feel the guys' eyes boring at the back of her and she can feel that they too close to her now.

"Hey-" one man said and grab Sakuno's arm and twisted Sakuno so she's now face to face with the three guys.

"Are you lost little girl?" Another man said and smile slyly at her. She smelled alcohol when the guy spoke and figured that they're drunk making Sakuno scared.

"A-ano I c-can f-find my way h-home. S-so p-please let g-go of me." Sakuno stuttered trying to shake of the arm of the man who grabbed her.

"OH come on little girl we can take you home." Man number two cooed at her and Sakuno can feel her tears starting to form but she pushed it back. Crying won't help her now. She tries to speak again and shake the hand of the guy holding her.

"P-please l-let me go."

"Don't be scared now little girl we won't hurt you." The third man said as the other starts to snicker.

"That's right little girl we won't hurt you if you'll be a good girl." The man holding her said and start to touch Sakuno's face when-

"Three losers ganging up on a girl che how stupid." A voice said making Sakuno want to cry for once again she'll be saved by her prince.

Ryoma scowled at the sight in front of him. Sakuno grabbed by a low life guy trying to touch her with his filthy hands was enough to make his blood boiled.

"Don't try to get yourself into this." Man number three sneer at him but Ryoma glared back.

"Let go of her, else you want yourself hurt." Ryoma warned evenly but you can also hear the anger at his voice.

"Why you!" Man number three run to Ryoma attempting to punch him but with Ryoma's quick reflex he avoided it easily and lay a punch on the stomach of the guy making the guy groaned and crouching on the ground.

"I think I hit too hard." Ryoma mumbled as he flexed his fingers. Training for tennis everyday makes him stronger both inside and outside of the court.

He looked, more like glared at the other two and prepared himself when man number two run to him. The man is more agile than the other one but not fast enough for Ryoma as he punched the guy squarely on the face. Making the man step backward as he hold his nose giving Ryoma a chance to lay another punch, this time on his stomach sending him to ground like the first one.

"Two down one to go." Ryoma said as the guy holding Sakuno seems to realized that they mess with the wrong guy as he started to run and the two guy run after him but not without glaring at Ryoma.

"Will get you for this next time." Man number two said before running off.

"Pathetic." Ryoma scoffed and look at Sakuno.

Sakuno realizing she's out of trouble let herself cry as she slid down the ground. Her whole body was shaking.

Ryoma approached her anger still emanating from him."Stupid!" Ryoma yelled at Sakuno.

"How can you be so careless? Going into this wrecked place! What if I didn't come huh? Will you be able to protect yourself? You stupid girl! Damn it!" Ryoma yelled at the crying Sakuno. He can't help it. Damn it! He was furious. She's been so close at getting herself raped and it's all because of her stupidity. Coming into this place all alone. What if he came late she could already been-. His thought was cut off when he heard her speak.

"I-Im sob so-sorry sob p-please d-don't be m-mad R-ryoma-kun sob." Sakuno said in between her crying. Ryoma heaved a sigh calming himself down.

"Get up." He ordered when she didn't get up he heaved her up himself. He realized she was shaking so he hold her up by her shoulders unless she fall down again.

"Just don't be so careless next time." Ryoma said gently making Sakuno looked up at him and he smiled. "It's over now." He said and Sakuno flung herself at him crying, making him stepped backward a bit due to the impact.

"R-ryoma-kun I w-was so s-scared." Sakuno said crying as she burrowed her face onto Ryoma's chest.

"Me too." Ryoma whispered as he hug Sakuno backed, burrowing his face into Sakuno's tresses. "You...(he inhaled her scent)...you make me so worried." He whispered tenderly as he hugs Sakuno tighter.

Sakuno suddenly feel warm and smile at Ryoma's 'confession' and hug him tighter feeling safe in Ryoma's protective arms.

* * *

**A/N**: AAhhcchhoooo! sorry for that, I think i'm gonna have a fever... MOU! T^T Well at least I managed to finish another chapter! ^_^ hope you like it. it's raining here right now and our class was suspended giving me time to update this chapter... I wont promise a quick update again cause college is really tough but please still leave a review for me it'll make me warm hehe :3...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yo 'am back! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

.

.

.

Drops of rain seem to fall endlessly from the sky making everyone run for shelter and warmth from the heavy downpour and strong gust of winds. Everyone seems to be comfortably sitting at their home sipping warm chocolate and coffee talking leisurely with their family about their day. Everyone but _her._ Her – Ryuzaki Sakuno who seem to be fidgeting every now and then.

A sigh escape her lips as she prepares some warm chocolate. Her ears perked up and her head turned to the direction of the bathroom when she heard the shower turns off, knowing very well who would be emerging out from the shower. Heart thumping and cheeks blushing she quickly looked away from the door of the bathroom thinking how _he_ would look like after a nice warm bath but quickly disregarded the thought.

'Mou, Sakuno stop thinking such things!' She scolded herself and once again focused her attention in preparing dinner. But she can't seem to focus at the task at hand knowing that her _prince_ is inside her house taking a bath. That's right folks Echizen Ryoma is currently at the Ryuzaki residence taking a bath.

'How did it turn out like this anyway?' Sakuno thought and start chopping some vegetables. After their embarrassing encounter – Sakuno thought it was embarrassing, drops of rains started falling hard and Sakuno remember that there would be a storm. They quickly run to her house since it's nearer than Ryoma's house but they were already drenching wet from head to toes when they arrived. Sakuno being a worry wart invited Ryoma inside to take a shower and change his clothes before he catch a cold. Ryoma of course agreed after all who would want to go home in such a bad weather.

Sakuno sigh once again. She too had already done showering in her grandmother's bathroom. Absentmindedly her hand reach out to her almost dry hair which is falling freely down her shoulder and tuck some strands of hair behind her ear. She is wearing a light blue t-shirt and a white short which shows clearly her long flawless legs.

She sighed once again and starts cooking dinner when the bathroom door opened revealing a fresh from the bath Ryoma.

He's currently wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shorts from some old clothes of Sakuno's father. It was a normal outfit but with Ryoma, he makes it look so much more that Sakuno can't help not to stare.

"Like what you see?" Ryoma asked with a smirked. Knowing full well that Ryoma is teasing her, Sakuno just puffed her cheeks at him.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun is teasing me again."

"Hn." Ryoma said and sit himself at one of the chairs in the kitchen and drink the cup of warm chocolate in front of him as if bored.

Sakuno smiled to herself. 'That's just so like him.' Sakuno thought and continue preparing dinner when she remembered something.

"Ano... Ryoma-kun I don't think that the storm would stop soon maybe you should call your parents they might be worried right now. The phone is on the living room you can use it." Sakuno offered.

Ryoma nodded and stand up from his chair.

Sakuno resume her cooking humming a soft tune as she adds some meat in the soup. After chopping more vegetables she washed it and put it also in the boiling water where the meat is. Adding some seasonings she stir the soup with concentration that she didn't realize that Ryoma was done using the phone and is now right behind her.

"What are you cooking?"

Sakuno gasped and almost drop the ladle; she quickly turned around forgetting that Ryoma was just behind her, a hand at her chest.

"Don't sneak on me like that Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said not yet realising their position due to her shock earlier.

"Sorry." Ryoma murmured softly his breath fanning her cheeks and his eyes looking directly onto hers. Sakuno now realising their _very _close position blush her now almost calming heart thump faster again but this time not because of shock.

.

.

.

There was silence between them only the simmering soup and the soft pattering of rain could be heard and if you listened _very very_ carefully you could also hear two hard thumping of heartbeat.

Sakuno was lost in his eyes. She felt herself drowning in them she tried to look away but there was something in his eyes that make her frozen in her spot. They were gazing at her with an unmasked emotion that she couldn't figure out. Her heartbeat thump even faster that she felt her heart would get out of her ribcage when he reached out his hand and tucked the fallen hair from her ear safely back and when his hand softly traced her cheeks down to her chin tilting her face a bit. She closed her eyes as he leaned down.

**BANG! **

And the moment was gone before he could capture her lips.

.

.

.

"Sakuno I'm home." Sumire Ryuzaki announced as she went to the kitchen to where she knew Sakuno is. Imagine her surprise to see not only her granddaughter but also Echizen Ryoma sitting calmly at a chair sipping some warm chocolate. Sumire raised an eyebrow seeing a blush at her granddaughter's face she looked at Ryoma and at Sakuno again then back to Ryoma and- _wait_ was that a blush on Ryoma's cheeks.

"O-obaa-chan. Welcome home." Sakuno's soft voice brings her attention back to her granddaughter and decided to let the matter slip _for now._

"Sensei." Ryoma greeted with a nod.

After explaining to her grandmother about what happened earlier—the incident with the three drunken men and as to why Ryoma is in their house, Sumire invited Ryoma to sleep over at their house knowing full well that it would be dangerous to travel in such a bad weather.

.

.

.

**'At dinner'**

Sumire feels something was odd between the two. Sakuno seems to be fidgeting every now and then and blushing at an unknown reason while Ryoma well Ryoma seem himself but you can see that he's shoulder is _tense?_ Sumire's curiosity got the better of her so she asked the two teenager.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Sakuno choked at her meat before answering hastily.

"N-no, n-nothing happened obaa-chan. W-why would you think that ahaha." Sakuno said and drink at her glass of water.

Sumire sweat dropped at Sakuno's failed attempt to lie. Sumire looked at Ryoma who quickly looked away a faint blush can be seen if you look at him _very _closely.

"Betsuni." Ryoma answered and continue his eating.

Their reaction seems to answer Sumire's question that something **did** happen, but figured out that their already old enough to handle it so she didn't bring up the topic again.

.

.

.

Their dinner was spend eating in silence and an exchanged of few words courtesy of Sumire herself. After dinner Sakuno gathered the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean them while Ryoma and Sumire continue their 'chitchat' with a cup of tea for them both prepared by Sakuno.

"So how's the team today Ryoma?" Sakuno can hear her grandmother asked as she scrubs the plates with soap.

"They're still Mada mada dane. " Ryoma answered arrogantly that Sakuno couldn't hold back her giggle.

'Ryoma-kun will always be Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno thought as her mind drifted to what happened earlier before her grandmother appear and the conversation between Ryoma and her grandmother was slowly being silence as her mind processed the incident.

'He wasn't really trying to kiss me does he? I wonder how his lips would feel like against mine.' Sakuno thought then blushed at the last thought. Shaking her head she continues with her task.

After making sure that the kitchen is clean and in order she walked out of the kitchen and found out that Ryoma and Sumire is in the living room watching television. Her grandmother is sitting at sofa while Ryoma sit at the chair adjacent to it looking bored.

"I see you're done with the dishes." Sumire said when she noticed Sakuno.

"Hai." Sakuno said with a smile and sit herself at the other chair opposite to Ryoma.

They watch some news and some TV programs until Sumire announced that it's getting late and they should head to bed.

"Sakuno, Ryoma will be using the room next to yours okay? And help him fix his bed. I don't think he knows how." Sumire said and chuckled at Ryoma's insulted face.

"Che." Ryoma scoffed and pout a little. Sakuno giggles softly at his antics.

After Sumire climb the stairs, Sakuno look at Ryoma.

"Anou, let's go Ryoma-kun I'll show you your room." Sakuno said and smiled at the prince before climbing up the stairs.

.

.

.

**At 'Ryoma's' room:**

Sakuno is currently busy putting some cover at Ryoma's bed and pillows while Ryoma is leaning against the doorframe watching her. After a few more minutes-

"There it's done; you can sleep now Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and look at Ryoma who is now standing straight up at the door.

"Sankyuu." Ryoma said.

"Y-you're welcome." Sakuno stuttered out a slight blush decorating her cheeks. It's not every day that Ryoma says Thank You' after all, well not to her anyway. Sakuno made her way to door where Ryoma is standing but he made no move to step away.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun will you move aside please?" Sakuno asked timidly her heartbeat beating fast. Ryoma was gazing at her again like the one earlier. Ryoma seem to contemplate for a while before finally stepping away. Sakuno feel disappointed but quickly smashed the feeling she walked past Ryoma and when she is in front of his door she look back again and smile at Ryoma.

"Goodnight Ryo-" her sentence was cut off as he cover her lips with his.

Ryoma kissed her. Slowly, gently pressing his lips to hers.

A rush of desire hit him low in the gut. 'Damn she's so damn sweet, so damn better than that dream.' It took every ounce of his self control not to pull her against him and kiss her savagely. Instead he made himself slow down.

Gently, so gently, he ran his tongue across her lips, he heard her gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue and slowly gaining passage to the softness of her mouth. He closed his eyes as Sakuno closed her eyes. She tasted like strawberries. He caressed her tongue with his own and when she responded, when she opened her mouth to him, granting him access and deepening their kiss, he felt dizzy with pleasure.

This was absolutely the sweetest kiss Ryoma could ever have.

Slowly, still slowly, he explored the warmth of her mouth, the softness of her lips. He touched only her mouth with his, and the side of her face with the tips of his finger. She wasn't locked in his arms; their bodies weren't pressed tightly together. Still, with this gentle, purest of kisses, she had the power to make his heart pound in a wild, frantic rhythm. And as he pulled away and looks into her eyes he knows that she feels the same too.

"Goodnight Sakuno." He murmured softly at her ear before pushing her gently and closing his door. A satisfied smile was etched on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ryoma yawned as he walks his way to school. He was woken up early by Ryuzaki-sensei to bring him back home to changed clothes and get his things so he wouldn't be late for school. He didn't even manage to see Sakuno before he left their house.

'Sakuno.' Ryoma thought and smiled as he remembered the kiss they share last night.

"Oi Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to look at the running Horio with Kachiro and Katsuo behind him.

"Good morning Ryoma-kun. " Kachiro and Katsuo greeted him when they reach him.

"Hn." Ryoma muttered and the four of them walked to the school together with Horio bragging about something he didn't care to hear and the two talking animatedly with each other. Ryoma didn't paid them any attention for he was busy thinking on how to get another kiss from _his _Sakuno.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** So what ya think? hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a review okay? :)

I would also like to thank those who added me as one of their favorite author and story and to those who added me to their story alert! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm back! ^_^ I'm very very SORRY for the looooonnnngggg delay but here is chapter seven (finally hehehe). Hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The prince of Tennis. ;)**

**LAST GOODBYE**

**CHAPTER 7**

Morning practice has just ended. Ryoma together with Horio, Katsuo and Katchiro walk to their classroom.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood today." Horio said as he look at Ryoma.

"Horio-kun is right. You didn't even made Gino-san run laps even though he's late." Katchiro agreed as Katsuo nodded.

Ryoma look at his companions and just shrugged his shoulders. No point denying it anyway. Everyone in the tennis club seems to notice it especially after he didn't give Gino or whatever his name was his usual punishment for latecomers. Even his coach was giving him a weird look.

"Betsuni." Ryoma said as they reach their classroom. Upon opening the door greetings from their classmates welcome them which the trio return. Ryoma's eyes quickly search for the girl with brown hair and eyes. He likes how she would always greet him 'good morning' while blushing. His lips curved into a smirk as he spotted her looking straightly at him.

"Good morning Ryuzaki."

Everyone went still and look at Ryoma and Sakuno. This has never happened before. Echizen Ryoma greeting someone good morning FIRST. It was always the other way around and even then Ryoma would simply walk to his chair. Their jaws dropped as they watched a smirking Ryoma approached a blushing Sakuno and whisper something on Sakuno's ears making the poor lass blush even more. They watched as Sakuno nodded her head and Ryoma quietly sitting on his chair as if nothing happened.

Tomoka was about to go to her bestfriend to ask her what Ryoma said but the bell suddenly rang and everyone scampered to their proper seats one thing running through their mind.

'What just happened?'

* * *

**DING DONG DING**

'Oh no! Mou what to do? What to do?' Sakuno thought as the bell signalling lunch ring through out the school.

'Meet me on the rooftop at lunch.' That was what Ryoma whispered to her early this morning and ever since then her heart won't stop beating so fast.

'What would Ryoma-kun want with me? Was it because of what happened last night?' Thinking about last night brings her heart beating so fast again.

'Would he kiss me again?' At that thought her cheeks turn a flaming red.

'Mou Sakuno what are you thinking? Get a grip of your self! Just confront him and if he want to act as if nothing happened to them then fine! Move on!' But as that thought passed through her she can't keep but feel heartbroken at the thought that Ryoma would want to disregard everything that happened to them. As she looked up she saw Ryoma staring at her making her blush once again and it intensify when Ryoma smirk at her and give her an expectant look before going out of their classroom.

Before she can stand up from her seat and follow Ryoma to the rooftop her forever bestfriend stop her.

"There's something you're not telling me Sakuno." Tomoka said as she gave her bestfriend a pout.

" I can't tell you now Tomo-chan but I promise I tell you soon" Sakuno explain as she tries to get up from her seat.

"Sigh, fine but promise me you'll tell me today. Oh and what did Ryoma-sama said to you earlier?" Tomoka said.

"Ano, he told me to meet him on the rooftop at lunch." Sakuno whispered softly a small blush decorating her cheeks.

"Oh. WHAT? OH MY GOD! Don't tell me his going to confess? Oh your so lucky Sakuno! Wait did you say at lunch?" as Sakuno nodded her head absentmindedly at her bestfriend sudden outburst.

"Then what are you still doing here? GO! GO!" Tomoka said as she push Sakuno out of their room.

Sakuno sigh her bestfriend would never change.

* * *

**AT THE ROOFTOP**

Sakuno opened the door to the rooftop and feel nostalgic. Ryoma was there sleeping again. But as she approached Ryoma's eyes opened and look straightly at her. He sat up his eyes never leaving hers.

" Ano, Ryoma-kun why did you want to meet with me?" Sakuno asked her eyes looking everywhere but his.

"Eat lunch with me." Ryoma said simply and patted the space near him.

"Eh? W-what did you say Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked not quite understanding what Ryoma said. 'Did he just said what I thought he said?'

Ryoma sighed and got up from his position and pulled Sakuno to sit beside him.

" Mada mada dane." Ryoma said and opened his newly brought bread.

Sakuno blinked and smiled. She got her lunch and started eating. The silence they share was comfortable and Sakuno was content to be siting with Ryoma like this.

A few more minutes passed and the two of them was done with their lunch. As Sakuno was fixing her lunch box she felt Ryoma's stare on her. Feeling conscious she face him and ask him what was wrong.

"You got rice on your face." Ryoma said simply. Embarrased, Sakuno quickly tries to get the rice off from her face only to be beaten by Ryoma who quickly take it out of her face. As if that wasn't enough to make Sakuno blush Ryoma eat the piece of rice.

" A-ano we should get going now Ryoma-kun." A blushing Sakuno said as she stands up. She was about to walk to the door when a hand grabbed her wrist. Sakuno turns her head around and meet Ryoma's golden orbs.

His eyes were the same like last night when he was about to kiss her and her heart beats move faster as Ryoma close the distance between them.

It was just like last night and at the same time it wasn't. Ryoma's kiss was so familiar like they've been doing this all along but there was also something so different about it. But nevertheless Sakuno still couldn't help herself but melt and kiss Ryoma back just like last time.

She felt Ryoma's arm wrapped around her holding her closer to him. His kiss become deeper and Sakuno unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She can't help but think that this moment is just perfect. She loves Ryoma and in moments like this she feels like Ryoma loves her too.

A few more seconds passed and they need to get some air. Ryoma puts his forehead against her and look tenderly at her eyes. Sakuno still dazed from their kiss hold unto Ryoma for support. Ryoma chuckled making Sakuno look incredously at him.

"You laughed!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Why you think I couldn't laugh?" Ryoma asked smiling slightly as Sakuno stuttered incoherently a blush adorning her face.

" I d-din't mean it like that. A-ano it's just that I never hear Ryoma-kun laughed before." Sakuno said shyly as she looked at her shoes. She felt Ryoma's finger under her chin pushing it upward to look at him.

"Mada mada dane. You can hear me laugh more because I have many reasons to laugh whenever I'm with you." Ryoma said there was a bit of teasing to it but she knows what he meant by that and it makes her heart welled up with happiness.

'I'm happy whenever I'm with you.'

* * *

Sakuno was smiling all throughout their remaining time at school. Her smile was fixed on her face and Tomoka knows that something really good happened to her bestfriend and she couldn't help but feel happy for her too but at the same time curious as to what happened between Ryoma- sama and Sakuno. Ryoma-sama seems to be in a good mood too. Ooohhh she just couldn't wait for school to be over and talk with Sakuno. Why is it that time seems to stretched on and on when she's so eager to make the time move fast and then move fast when she wants it to move slower. 'Sigh, I just need to be patient.'

* * *

**DING DONG DING**

"That's all for today class. Your dismiss!"

"Uwaahh, Finally school's over!" Tomoka exclaimed and went quickly to Sakuno asking her on what happened and the juicy details. Sakuno blushed and ask Tomoka to talk somewhere else. They walk to the tennis court to watch the team practice as usual, and talk about what happened. Tomoka was squealing every now and then with stars on her eyes.

"Man I can't believe Ryoma-sama would do that! But since its you then theres no problem. I mean everyone knows that he got his eyes set on you and its about time he make a move." Tomoka said nodding to herself.

"It's not like that Tomo-chan." Sakuno try to say.

"Well goodluck to you Sakuno. I'm so happy for you! Oh look tennis practice over already. Time move so fast eh?" Tomoka said as she stands up from the bench they were sitting on. "I've got to go now Sakuno. See you tomorrow!" Tomoka said waving at her and Sakuno returns it.

Sakuno sigh. " Thank god that's over."

"What's over?" Someone asked from behind her making her turn around only to be face to face with Ryoma.

"I-it's nothing Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said

"Hn." Ryoma dismiss the topic and grabbed Sakuno's hand.

"Let's go. I'll walk you home." Ryoma said as he pulled a blushing Sakuno to the front gate.

"A-ano I can walk on my own Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she tries to free her hand from Ryoma's.

"I know." Ryoma said but hold on tightly to Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno knowing that she will never win from Ryoma just let him be. Minutes later Sakuno's hand was also grasping unto Ryoma's.

As they reach the Ryuzaki residence Sakuno tries to free her hand once again but Ryoma wouldn't budge.

"Thank you for walking me home Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked and pulled her against him his lips touching hers again. Sakuno feels her stomach do some somersault and she feels so giddy after Ryoma pulled away. Ryoma look straightly to her and she look back feeling warm inside only to be frozen at Ryoma's next statement.

"Be my girlfriend Sakuno."

* * *

**And that's a wrap everyone! Please continue to support this story of mine I promise you all that the next update won't take very loooonngg. And I wanna say thank you so much to those who added me as one of their favorite author and story and to those who added me to their story alert even though I haven't updated this story for a long time! **

**Leave a review for me please arigatou! :D**

**P.S. Before I forgot I want you all to know that I change my pen name hehehe XD**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT :/

**RECAP:**

As they reach the Ryuzaki residence Sakuno tries to free her hand once again but Ryoma wouldn't budge.

"Thank you for walking me home Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked and pulled her against him his lips touching hers again. Sakuno feels her stomach do some somersault and she feels so giddy after Ryoma pulled away. Ryoma look straightly to her and she look back feeling warm inside only to be frozen at Ryoma's next statement.

" Be my girlfriend Sakuno."

CHAPTER 8

Echizen Nanjiroh was quietly reading his 'newspaper' again when their front door opened.

'Heh heh, guess the brat's back. Might as well tease him a bit before dinner. Fufufu.' Echizen Nanjiroh thought with an evil smirk and walk with an even pace towards their front door. Ways of pissing his son entering his mind. Upon reaching the front door he saw his son removing his tennis shoes.

"Yo shonen! Have you-" Nanjiroh was taken a back by the look on Ryoma's eyes and wasn't able to finish his sentence.

" I'm going to bed." Ryoma monotonously said and walked past his father.

"Ara? Ryoma-san aren't you going to eat dinner? I cooked your favorite." Nanako said from the entrance of the kitchen as Ryoma passed by.

"No. I'm tired."

"What's wrong with him?" Nanako asked and looked at his Uncle who seems to be frozen in his spot. "Eh? Uncle what's wrong?" Asked Nanako worriedly to her shaking uncle.

"S-scary." Nanjiroh stuttered out making Nanako confused.

"eh?"

"Didn't you see his eyes Nanako-chan? It was like his ready to murder someone. Man I never seen him so pissed off." Nanjiroh said and cower on a corner muttering some words like 'help' , 'devil' , and 'posses'. Nanako sweatdropped and leave her uncle to finish preparing dinner all the while thinking what happened to Ryoma.

INSIDE RYOMA'S ROOM

Ryoma threw his tennis bag on his bed harshly, take off his school uniform and proceed to take a shower. As the water fall unto Ryoma's body he felt a sting on his left hand and only then noticed the scraps on his hand and realized where he had gotten it only to feel an ache in his heart remembering the recent event.

Flashback:

**" Be my girlfriend Sakuno." Ryoma said and watched as Sakuno's eyes widened and stuttered incoherently.**

Ryoma smirked in his thoughts. He didn't know why he suddenly said that but it was what he had always wanted to ask her so he might as well asked her now than later. He was pretty sure that she feels the same way towards him too. That's why it came an utter shock for him when he saw her cry and shook her head.

The feeling of dread came to him but he quickly smashed the feeling and took Sakuno's hand with hands fit perfectly together and he smiled at that thought. He looked at Sakunos' eyes and tried to wipe her tears away but Sakuno prevented him from doing that and pulled back her hand.

" What's wrong?" Ryoma asked trying not to let Sakuno hear the anxiousness in his tone which was starting to fill him inside.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Sakuno said her head bowed and tears flowing from her eyes and quickly ran inside her house closing the door in front of a very shocked Ryoma. It took some time before Ryoma regained his composure and walked out of her gate. He walked some distance away only to stopped and punched the wall next to him. Her words sinking in.

**'I-I'm s-sorry!' and he punched the wall again hoping to lessen the pain he's currently feeling in his chest. After a while he managed to calm himself down and went home with his left hand having scratches from the impact but he doesn't feel anything. He was numb and cold inside.**

ENDFLASHBACK

At the Ryuzaki residence

"Sakuno what's wrong? C'mon Sakuno I'm here for you. Tell me what happened." Sumire gently said as she stroke Sakuno's hair.

She had been doing this for the past 30 minutes or so, after she arrived from school. She was worried when she find their house with no light and started to panic when she realized that Sakuno should have already been home. She unlocked the front door and noticed a hunch figure by their threshold and realized that it was Sakuno. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips knowing that Sakuno is safe only to once again realized that there is something wrong with her grand daughter. She quickly kneeled beside Sakuno and found out that she was crying and she's still on her school uniform, meaning she had been crying ever since she arrived from school.

"Sakuno c'mon dear, i can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Sumire once again said as Sakuno hug her.

"Obaa-chan." Sakuno sobbed at her grand mother's chest. "R-ryoma-k-kun h-he..." Sakuno said in between sobbed and Sumire's brows furrowed.

"What did Ryoma do?" Sumire said in a scary voice. She haven't seen her precious grand daughter cry so much like this and if this is only because of Ryoma being a jerk again she swore to God that boy is going to get a piece of her mind. But Sakuno just shook her head and started to cry once more. It goes on for another 30 minutes until Sakuno finally calm down but refuse to talk about what happened anymore.

Later that night rain started to fall as Sakuno lie at her bed, her thoughts still with the events that happened later that day.

'Why did it have to happened? Why did she have to leave when things are finally going well between her and Ryoma? Will Ryoma still ask her to be his girlfriend if he knows she's leaving soon? Life is so unfair!' Sakuno thoughts as she buries her head deep in her pillows.

' I should at least tell Ryoma the reason why.' Sakuno thought and tries to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: uhmmmm... I don't really know what to say. I was kind of having a hard time coming up with this chapter and i'm still weighing the options of revising this chapter so i would really like to know your opinions minna! **

**And a really reaally big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And for everyone who put me to their story alert and favorite story.i was so overwhelmed. I was thinking that if i don't get any feed backs i might just drop this story but you guys still supported me thank you so much. I'm really really trying my best to finish this story so please have patience with me. **

**P.S**

**Kindly pm me for any suggestions you might want with this story because i'm really having a major authors block -_-"**

**~ neko-chan lover :3**


End file.
